gcreamltjfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Jones
Anthony Michael Jones, better known as Tony, is a main character in the verse. He represents the "T" in the acronym. In the verse timeline, he is a senior at Matsu Valley where he is on the JV football team as a linebacker, and works at Burger King. In current time, he attends Northern Illinois University, majoring in marketing. Attributes Appearance Tony has dark brown hair that he usually styles upward. His eyes are hazel, and Erin describes his eye shape as being "sad." His eyebrows are bushy, and he often looks either sad or angry, also known as the RBF phenomenon. He also has a couple freckles on his face. He has a considerably large frame, combined with his fairly muscular body, making him a pretty big guy. Erin often describes him as simply, "big," rightfully so. His shoulders are also pretty broad. His wardrobe is pretty diverse, though he only utilizes a small portion of it. He frequently wears hoodies, t-shirts, and sweatpants, sometimes jeans if he's in a good mood. He is known for his legendary grey sweatpants and Nike slides combination. When he dresses up, he likes leather jackets. Personality Tony's has a complex personality, as there are essentially two layers to him. He appears as generally an asshole, swearing often and brushing people off. He's stubborn and will often make fun of people he is either annoyed by or jealous of. He often ends up in fights with other people, typically people at school. People often describe him as grumpy and angry, and he is known to lash out at people occasionally. However, once he is able to open up to a person, his entire persona shifts. He received the Jerkass Facade trope from Erin because of this. Though Tony may seem cold and uncaring, he has a huge heart in which he loves all of his friends deeply. He genuinely cares for them all and wants nothing but the best for them. Not only that, he also cares for his dog, Marshmallow, with great affection. He can become embarrassed easily and is actually quite shy, and when he receives affection from other people, he becomes very flustered. He is known to cry when angry, stressed, or sad, too. He's actually a very easygoing, gentle person. He usually regrets any insults he deals or any fights he engages in. He enjoys gardening, housing a considerable amount of plants in his basement, those of which he names after his friends, as well as a garden outside of his house during the summer. His dream for the future is to own his own flower shop. He can become anxious sometimes, as well, and he is afraid of a lot of things. Tony is very protective of his name. In "Ten Minutes," it was made clear that he only allows those who he loves to call him "Anthony." Right now, the only two people who are allowed to call him that are his mother and Lauren. If anyone else calls him that, he gets very upset and defensive. It is also noted that Tony has clinical depression. History Tony was born as a product of John's manipulation of Sarah Patella, the sister of John's fiancee at the time, Jessica Patella. John and Sarah slept together without Jessica's knowledge, and in turn, created Tony. John was never interested in having children with Jessica, however, once she found out about Tony, she accused John of being a hypocrite, who, desperate for forgiveness, convinced Sarah to give him custody of Tony. Tony was raised by Sarah until he was 2 years old, and then raised by John and Jessica until he was 5. Jessica left John after 4 years, leaving John to raise Tony on his own. The two guys moved to Aurora after John was offered a job in Chicago. Tony was made to believe that Jessica was his mother, due to John's manipulation, and only very recently did he find out the truth. John doesn't want Tony contacting Sarah, however Tony refuses to comply, so the two of them often argue about it. Relationships Jonathan Jones John is the father of Tony, and they have a very hostile relationship. John resents Tony, and makes no effort to hide that feeling. Because of what happened between him, Sarah, and Jessica, John regrets ever taking Tony into his custody. He often brushes Tony off and insults him, and frequently, his aggressions are physical. Otherwise, he acts as though he could not care less about Tony, never checking in on him or making an effort to talk to him unless it's absolutely necessary. Tony wishes that his relationship with his dad wasn't so terrible, but he has accepted that it will always remain the way it is. Lauren Scott Tony first met Lauren at the Hetalia Valley homecoming in 2016, where he grew an attraction for her almost instantly. He at first tried to impress her by starting a huge fight in the middle of the commons, and then carried her out of the burning building. Ever since then, he has had a crush on her, attempting (poorly) to make smooth comments and impress her any chance he gets. For example, he brought her roses in Christmas, and he held her head in his lap while she was unconscious in Four Corners. As time goes on, he grows more comfortable putting his arm around her without her permission, such as in Halloween. He often asks her for rides just for the sole purpose of spending time with her. On the rare occasions she reciprocates interest, he becomes flustered and embarrassed, unsure of how to react. The relationship started off rough, but over time, Lauren began to accept Tony and the two have become very close friends. On New Year's Day, 2017, the Lauren finally agreed to let Tony take her out on a date, and the two have been dating ever since. She is the only person other than Sarah that he allows to call him Anthony rather than Tony. They spend a considerable amount of time with each other and it's clear that she makes Tony happy. He admires her, and even says in Ten Minutes that he is content with dying simply because he will die knowing that she loves him. The relationship still struggles sometimes, as Tony often finds himself overly jealous when Lauren interacts with other guys or spends more time with other people than him, much to Lauren's dismay. He claims he will do anything for her, most likely out of fear of her losing interest in him. He frequently brings her flowers. Jake Kirk Main Article: Jake Kirk Jake and Tony first met at spring Snowball 2016 where they were in the same small group. At first, Tony found Jake to be a pretentious asshole who was showy and flashy for absolutely no reason, but as Romeo indirectly brought them together, Tony began to warm up to him. The two of them enjoy each other's company, as they provide what the other lacks in some ways. Tony often goes to Jake for support, such as when he calls him on the phone for comfort during a thunderstorm. Romeo Vargas Romeo and Tony also met at spring Snowball 2016 in their small group. Tony dealt with Romeo constantly checking up on him and trying to include him in activities, and Tony found comfort in his goodwill. Romeo still expresses concern with Tony and provides him support, such as when he allowed him to stay overnight after John kicked Tony out of the house in Tony's Depression Festival. Tony has become more and more comfortable confiding in him over time. Matthias Kholer Main Article: Matthias Kholer Tony met Matthias at homecoming, and he instantly disliked him because of his positive, peppy aura. He was irritated by his outgoing personality. He eventually began to tolerate him as they were placed together through association. It took awhile for him to become friendly with him, though the two of them became close. He gets frustrated when Matthias jokes insensitively about him, however. Trivia * Tony's favorite color is pink. His second favorite is green. * Other than playing football, Tony likes to go to the gym to weight-lift occasionally. * John is 1/2 Mexican, making Tony 1/4th Mexican. * He likes to drink alcohol often, and can even be considered as an alcoholic. * Along with Gi and Matthias, Tony likes the TV show, Rick and Morty. * His favorite food seems to be peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. * Tony's butt is considerably muscular due to the amount of squats he does at the gym. He has the largest glutes out of the clowns. * Tony's favorite band is Fall Out Boy. His favorite song is Centuries. * Tony does NOT like the song ''Despacito, ''as shown in Homecoming. * He drives a white 2010 Jeep Wrangler. * He is an expy of APH Molossia.